Sam's lucky number
by JuliaJewlz
Summary: A cute story of how Sam and six fell in love. Fluffyness! With a tweak of action :  ENJOY


**Chapter 1 Sam, Six, and Star Wars**

It's been a long ride. Sam, 4, and 6 has been driving for days from Paradise, Ohio to Henderson, Nevada. But it wasn't a quiet ride. First, Sam was nonstop sputtering about their little "battle" with the and how he couldn't wait to finally find his dad.

They ended up taking a break in Mesquite, a small town in Nevada only miles away from Henderson.

"Just look at all these canyons!" Sam said in awe as he jumped out of the rusty truck.

"We're not here for sight seeing. We're here to eat, sleep, and leave." Number six snapped in her slight country accent as she hopped off her blazing red motorbike.

"Speaking of sightseeing, if six sees you checking her out, she's gonna rip you eyeballs out of you head." Number four whispered to Sam as he emerged from the truck with his tattered backpack while his beagle, Bernie Kozar followed.

"I heard you say six." she said immediately as she deviously strutted towards them.

"No he didn't say six, he said Kix, as in the cereal, as in let's go get some." Sam said nervously as they all walked towards the motel.

"I'm so sure." Six laughed.

"Enough, remember when we get our rooms we'll need change everything we can about us. Our eye color, hair color, maybe even hair style, I don't know.." Four said as he pushed Sam and six apart.

"All I know I'm not gonna have a room with him." Six said as she pointed at Sam.

"We know, John and I, wait I mean four are sharing a room while you get the princess suite." Sam smirked as he high fived four.

"Crack, a joke like that again cowboy, and I'll rip your pretty little mouth off." Six snapped as she grabbed Sam. They were so close he could smell the leather of her jacket.

"Yes sir, I mean mam. Just please let go of me." Sam sputtered as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes that looked deeper than the sea. I wasn't even funny how much he wanted to kiss her at that moment.

"Alright, fine." Six said as she pushed him away. Four knew that six had a thing for Sam (It's a Lorean thing) but he could tell she was very good at hiding it.

Six already went into her room next door when Sam and Four went inside theirs. The room was very casual. Two queen beds with plaid sheets and beige wall and there was the usual tiny bathroom, old coffee maker, and a mini fridge.

"It sucks that I have dye my hair, can't I just keep it this color." Sam sighed as he observed himself in the mirror.

"Cmon' don't be such a girl." four laughed as he handed him the dye.

"Fine, well here goes nothing." Sam said as he scrubbed it into his hair. After he washed it out and dried his hair, he decided to go check on six. "I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go um….. get some ice." Sam yelled to four as he escaped the room.

Six observed her new look closely in the mirror of her disgustingly pink bathroom. Her once beach blonde hair was now a dark, chocolate brown. And her mysterious blue eyes were now a plain brown.

"Aw shit, what did I do." she sighed as she looked at herself.

"I thought you didn't care about looks." Sam smirked as he leaned against the door in a tacky plaid shirt. His creamy brown hair was now a dark blonde but he was still annoying as ever.

"God dammit, if only I had my gun I would of shot you're ass." she snapped as she grabbed her leather jacket out of her studded backpack and threw it over her ripped t-shirt.

"Well, then four would've killed you." he smiled as he sat down on the bed and surfed the channels on the old 48in TV.

"Can't you be doin' that in your room." she snapped as she yanked the remote out of Sam's hand.

"Our cable is down so I decided to crash here." he smiled as he took the remote back. "Ooo, Star wars is on!" Sam said excitedly as he turned up the volume.

"I really wanna see what ya'll humans think us "aliens" look like." Six said as she flopped down beside him.

After about an hour and a half the movie ended.

"Ridiculous." Six said immediately when it finished.

"I love that movie!" Sam said looking shocked.

"It made no sense."

"That's because you didn't see the first one!"

"soooo.."

"You need to see it to understand it."

"Fine I guess we'll see it once we get to Henderson."

"Deal." Sam smiled as he left the room and walked into his.

"Hey Sarah, Sam's back. I'll talk to you tomorrow, love you, bye." Four said immediately as Sam walked in. "So did you have fun "getting ice" for two hours." he laughed.

"Okay fine, I was with six." Sam admitted.

"Well, well, well, what did you two do." Four laughed as he put his iphone away.

"1. We DIDN'T well, you know… I just walked into to check on her and to watch some TV and Star Wars was on so she decided to watch it to see what us humans think you "aliens" look like." Sam said casually as he laid down and patted Bernie Kozar's head.

"Whatever." Four laughed as he flopped down onto his bed. "Tomorrow we'll be in Henderson, I'll get to see Sarah, and it's only fifteen minutes away from Vegas." he's laughed as he high fived Sam.

"And who knows, maybe something will happen between Six and I." Sam sighed dreamily as he dazed at the ceiling. "I'll just hope for the best."

**Chapter 2 Love and War in Vegas**

"Oh John I've missed you so much." Sarah smiled sweetly gazing up into John's twinkling eyes.

"I still can't believe you've ignored all my warnings and still decided to visit me." he smiled as he kissed her forehead lightly.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." she whispered ad she leaned her head against his warm chest.

They were all at the airport, picking up Sarah, and it was extremely ackward for Sam and six. They were just standing there staring at Sarah and four non-stop make out. Finnaly six broke the silence,

"Can you two save the snogging for the hotel room?"

"Um, really Six? Snogging? Isn't that a bit too British for you?" Sam laughed at her snide remark.

"Yeah, I got it from a Harry Potter movie." Six commented.

"Who knew that a Loric would would watch Harry Potter?" Sarah laughed in her sweet but slightly raspy voice.

"Yeah and she doesn't like Star Wars. What's up with that?" Sam asked.

"Oh, humans." Six and Four sighed at the same time. "What are you waiting for? Let's go to Vegas!" Four instructed.

Sarah and John already left Sam and Six a while ago but once they both ran out of sarcasm and obnoxious jokes, it all started to get ackward.

"Oh my god, really? A miniature version of the Eiffel Tower, ridiculous." Six laughed, slowly inching away from Sam. She personally thought it was beautiful, but she had to somehow make it less romantic but everything changed when they stood outside the Bellagio Hotel.

"Six, I have to ask you something." Sam sighed.

Suddenly Six felt a weird feeling in her stomach, like she was going to throw up, but in a good way but she managed to say, "Sure." with her once smooth southern accent cracking.

"Are you in love with me?" Sam asked awkwardly.

"Why would you think that?" she immediately replied.

"Well, four told me that you Lorians are connected and crap and he said that he can tell you like me." he smiled. Six knew she couldn't wait to kill four the next she saw him. She completely forgot that all their minds were kind-of connected when they were near each other. "I'm tottaly cool with it and did you know six is my lucky…" before he could finish that sentence Six grabbed him and she let her lips fall onto his. His hand brushed through her hair sending a chill down her back. And his lips were sweeter than cotton candy. This was her first kiss and it was soo much better than she expected. Their mouths were a perfect fit as they moved together slowly to their own rhythm. The amazing fountain behind them light up like fireworks. She knew at that moment that she loved him, and only him. No matter what happens next she will kill every Mogadorian that comes in their way, she will protect Sam no matter what. She finally realized even though her actual home, Lorien was gone, she finally found a new one and she won't let anyone destroy it.

Sam and six stepped out of the cab drunk from happiness.

"So, are we going to watch Star Wars or what?" Sam smiled as he grabbed her hand.

"Do I ever break a promise?" six laughed as they ran towards the hotel.

"Yes, comfy couches!" Sam gasped as he flopped down onto the leather loveseat in their suite.

"And a 60in TV! I'm diggin' this place." six giggled as she flopped down beside him. For a tough cookie like her, he made her feel as giddy as a school girl.

"Perfect, they have On Demand so I'll just set up the movie." he said as he stared at the remote.

"Kay, I'll change into some sweats while ya'll be doin' that." six decided as she walked towards the bathroom. The door shut, and she was gone. Sam kept it cool for way too long, and now that six was gone, he could freak out without embarrassing himself. At school not a single girl would go near him but now, he's dating the hottest girl in the universe and she just technically said he's her soul mate so, things were going well. Well, she didn't exactly say that but he was pretty sure that was true.

"Are you ready?" six said as she emerged from the bathroom wearing black Arizona sweatpants and a red hoodie. Her chocolate hair was tied up into a messy ponytail and all her black makeup was washed off, but to Sam, she still looked beautiful.

"Um yeah." he sputtered as she wedged herself beside him. During the whole movie, six was either leaning against Sam's chest, making out with him, or half-sleeping. Either way, it was all good, until she saw a red light outside the window.

"Hey, Sam. Pause the movie." she demanded nervously, as she slowly inched towards the window. She carefully peeked through the blinds, and her fears were confirmed. The Mogadorians found them. "Sam, go get John, grab the gun you stole from the Mogs and hide Sarah, they found us."

He felt like he was going to have a heart attack as he dashed through the hallway holding a huge blazing gun. He slowly opened the door to John's and Sarah's suite and found them laying in bed together.

"Don't you kno…"

"Hey lovebirds, get up. The Mogadorians found us and they're gonna attack. Four, meet six in the lobby and Sarah, come with me." Sam sputtered immediately, interrupting four.

"Sarah, promise me you'll stay here and you'll stay safe or John will kill me." Sam assured her as he showed her towards a supply closet.

"Sam, I have to help him. I can't just hide because I'm human. You're going to fight, so why cant I?" she cried as tears trailed down her face.

"Okay fine, but if John kills me, it's your fault." Sam sighed as he took her to his suite. "Use this, just pull the lever and it shoots fire." he said as he handed her one of the guns he stole from the Mogadorians. "Just please stay safe."

As they stepped out of the hotel they saw four and six fighting. There were only four Mogadorians and he knew they couldn't kill number six, but they could sill severely injure or maim her. He immediately ran to her side to help her.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here." six said as she killed one of them with fury filling her face.

"I'm not going to let them hurt you." Sam cried finally being face to face with her. Tears streamed down his face and burned his cheeks, he realized six was also crying.

"Sa…" before she could finish saying that word a blazing red fireball blazed her side and she fell to the ground.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sam screamed as he shot and killed the Mogadorian who hit her. He didn't care anymore, four and Sarah could kill the others, he needed to be with six. He picked her up and ran to their suite. He grabbed his first aid kit immediately and he slowly lifted up her sweater just to reveal a large nasty burn on her waist.

"Damn it, I liked that sweater." six laughed hoarsely as she observed the hole in it.

"I'll get you another one just like it, just relax, let me try to heal it." Sam sighed while tears were non-stop streaming down his face. He put every healing cream he could find on her wound. Then he carefully wrapped it. "How does it feel?" Sam asked nervously as six was getting up.

"Better, now let's go kick some Mogadorian ass." six commanded as she grabbed her gun and strutted towards the door.

"No you're not." Sam said immediately as he blocked the door.

"What will get you to move?" she declared.

"Nothing." Sam smirked.

"Oh really?" six replied deviously. Without a thought she grabbed Sam and tenderly kissed him. It was quick and sloppy because she knew she had business to take care of. "Don't be a pussy, let's go." six grinned as she grabbed her tool belt and her favorite leather jacket.

**I don't know what to do next! Leave a review!**

**~Julia~**


End file.
